Noticing
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Dinky wants a dad. She can almost see the sparks flying between her mom and a certain hourglass-marked pony. (Not Doctor Whooves exactly, just regular ole' Time Turner. Sorry, fellow Whovians)


**Boy am I popping out stories today! They are all ones I've been idly working on and finally finished, but strangely none of them are my in-progress ones...sigh. Sorry! Hope you like, I don't know if I got the "child" voice right so if you've any suggestions please don't hesitate to speak! :)**

**PS; when I say Auntie Carrot I don't mean she is Derpy/Ditzy's sister, but instead just a good friend that they've taken to calling Auntie.**

* * *

Y'know, I might be a filly but I do notice stuff. Nopony seems to think I can see stuff but I'm really good at it.

Like when I stay over at Auntie Carrot's place when Momma isn't home, she thinks I can't see or hear her kissing her special somepony, but I can. I try not to, though, because it's really nasty. Love is really sweet and all but kissing? Blech.

And a lot of times when Momma doesn't have enough bits to buy enough food for both of us, and I ask her why she isn't eating as much food as me. Momma always tells me with a smile that she isn't hungry, but that's a lie. I know she isn't telling me the truth and that makes me sad.

But what's most obvious is that Momma and Mr. Time Turner love each other. Because sometimes Mr. Time comes over when Momma isn't home and when I ask him what the hay he's even doing here so many times, he tells me he just wanted to tell her "Hi." How many times does a pony have to say "Hi" to another, huh?

Oh, Mr. Time? Oh, he's like a family friend and he helps us with our clocks when they're being stupid. Sometimes he doesn't let Momma pay him as much as she's supposed to and I love it when he does that. Momma always seems to eat more when that happens. I like him a lot.

I asked Momma about it once. She looked embarrassed but kinda happy too. She asked me, "Really? He did?" in a voice that was all excited and then I did the next obvious thing to do. I asked if she was gonna marry him. I never thought she didn't know he loved her! She just played with her mane and said "Oh, I don't think Time Turner would want to marry me, sweetie..." in a really quiet voice and then she left to go make supper.

* * *

I'm getting really mad. I really really want a dad, because Momma works really hard at her job and I don't get to be with her a lot, and maybe if I had a daddy he could get us more bits and Momma could eat more again. And Mr. Time is the perfect pony since he loves Momma! And he's really nice to me too.

I know what I have to do. I've been plotting for a while, and since I never do anything bad I think this could be a good way to cash in on all of that goodness. So, while Momma's out and I don't have any school, I walk right outside (even though she told me to always stay inside and never open the door for anypony), march right up to Mr. Time while he's chatting with somepony, and I call his name.

Mr. Time finishes what he's saying and looks at me with a smile. "Hello, Dinky! How are you?"

"I'm not good," I admit. "I have a question, Mr. Time."

Mr. Time laughs. "Well, if it's time-related then I might be able to give you an answer."

"It's kinda time-related," I giggle. "When are you and Momma gonna get married?"

Nopony says anything for a few seconds and I'm confused, because its like they didn't see it either! I'm not the only one who knows Mr. Time and Momma gotta get married, right?

The stallion that Mr. Time was talking to looks at him and asks, "Uh, is there something we should know about?" Except he's smiling so I know he's making a joke about it.

Mr. Time chuckles. "No, no, nothing like that. Ditzy and I are comrades, and this is her adopted daughter, Dinky. You know how kids are about this sort of thing." Did I even tell you Mr. Time's voice sounds weird? It's like a Canterlot pony but it sounds less stuck-up and more like it's just a thing he does. I really like it.

But wait a second. Com rads? "What the hay is a com rads, Mr. Time?" His friend walks away and says something about this being too good. What is? Goshy, I hate not knowing anything. I'm so good at noticing but nopony can know everything. I think that's pretty stupid.

"A friend, Dinky. Someone you like to spend time with but not in a romantic sense."

Oh, now that's better. But wait another second. Just com rads! Nuh-uh! "Liar liar pants on fire," I reply with a big fat frown.

Mr. Time opens his mouth but instead I hear a different voice. "DINKY!"

Oh, hay. It's Momma.

Momma gallops toward me and she's really mad. She stops right in front of me and I feel like a little ant. "Dinky Doo, I can't believe you! I leave for five minutes and you're gone. What were you thinking, leaving the house? You could have been kidnapped!"

I paw at the ground feeling guilty. "I just wanted to talk to Mr. Time, Momma."

Then Momma looks at Mr. Time like she just realized he was there and she says, "Oh, thank you for finding her!" And then she hugs him, and I do a little happy dance when nopony's looking.

Mr. Time looks so surprised, and when Momma lets go I can see him blushing! He clears his throat and mutters, "I didn't really find her, she just came up to me..." I oughta help since he looks so weirded out.

"Yeah! I told him that you two need to get married! I figured since you love each other you needed to," I announce proudly. They're both not saying anything, probably because I wowed them. But when a few minutes go by I start to get a bit worried.

Mr. Time is the first one to talk. "That's sweet, Dinky, but you should have obeyed your mother's instructions."

Momma nods. "That's right, listen to your fa—" She blushes really hard. "Uh, what I meant to say...uh..."

Mr. Time is blushing too, but I knew right then that I was right. It sounds so perfect, and it's so close to being a real, normal family. I could cry from being so happy right now. He finally says, "Why don't I walk you two ladies home?"

And he does. We talk a little while (Momma pulls me aside to tell me that I'm grounded for leaving but for some reason she isn't too upset anymore), and when we get to my house Mr. Time tells me to go on inside while he asks Momma something. Is he gonna ask her to marry him?! I'm so excited!

When Momma walks in she looks really happy and I ask her, "So can the wedding cake be chocolate?"

Momma rolls her eyes at me. Which is weird because they kinda roll off on their own sometimes but I don't notice very much. "We're not getting married, Dinky."

Aw, darnit! That's disappointing. "Oh. So why are you so happy?"

"No reason," Momma sighs. "On a different note, you're going to be eating supper at Auntie Carrot's tonight, okay?"

"Um...okay. What about you?"

Momma smiles like she knows something I don't. "I have other plans."

I frown. "What were you and Mr. Time talking about, Momma?"

"Nothing important, Dinky, now be a good girl and get something to do while you're at Auntie Carrot's." Momma goes into her room and I go get my book to read. Everypony thinks I like jumping around and coloring big fat messes and stuff but I like books instead like Ms. Princess Twilight because I want to be pretty and smart like her. She was a unicorn too and maybe if I work hard enough I'll get to be a princess too!

When I come out of my room Momma is still in hers...what the hay is she getting ready for?!

When she finally emerges (that's a vocabulary word from school), my mouth drops. She's in her really pretty fancy sparkly blue dress (she never ever wears it because we can't afford another one and I'm not allowed to touch it, _ever_), and she's wearing a little bit of makeup. "Momma, you look...you look beautiful!"

Momma simply smiles. "Do I really? Oh, good. I want to look my best."

I want to ask her where she's going but there's a knock on the door. That'll be Auntie Carrot. I trot over and open the door, and...

It's not Auntie Carrot.

"Mr. Time?" I ask. And there he is. He looks good, too. He's wearing a coat and tie and he smells like stallion perfume. "And why are you dressed so..." Then it hits me. I look at Momma and I look back at Time Turner. "Are you two going somewhere fancy...like on a date or something?"

"Don't know what you mean," sings Momma, and she's doing in this tone that secretly means "hay yeah it's a date!" I grin widely and look at Mr. Time, who winks.

Momma trots over to Mr. Time, and waves for me to come over too. "We're going to drop you off at Auntie Carrot's, okay?" she explains. I nod and tell her yes.

When we get there Auntie Carrot is super impressed with Momma and Mr. Time. But she pulls Mr. Time aside and I can hear her telling him, "If you do anything to hurt her, I swear...I'm gonna flay you so hard–"

I want to hear more but Momma puts her hooves over my ears. When she takes them off I stick my tongue out at her, but we both know that I'm just joking. I never mean it.

I think the reason Momma is going on the date is 'cause I told her and Mr. Time that I knew they loved each other. And I could see that they were both super excited about the date.

'Cause I notice stuff.

* * *

**Again. Child voice, I don't know how to do that very well. Tell me how it was, please?**

**So, hope you liked, and even though I might not update for a while, my in-progress fics will have an end! I hope.**

**God bless you guys :3**

**Shippings**


End file.
